Joavan Anubi
Background When he was a newborn puppy, Joavan mysteriously appeared on the doorstep of a Pettsburg orphanage in a black blanket and a gray egyptian basket (both of which Joavan still own). Growing up, Joavan was extremely mischievious. He would frequently get detention in school, get in fights once a grade (which he would never remember), and was stealing since he was five, never getting caught. It was almost as if he had a special talent for being a thief. However, he developed an optimistic and very friendly personality somehow. He also had decent grades and liked to skateboard and work on art. Over time, people would judge him on his mischievious ways and avoid him. When he was the age of 18 he packed up, left the orphanage and Pettsburg, swore off being a criminal, and moved to Petropolis. Later, he discovered T.U.F.F. and became a secret agent. Description Joavan is a jackal and the son of Anubis. This makes him a half-blood. Despite popular beliefs, this means Joavan is immortal and will stay young forever. However, he has one weakness... the cold. This is because his ancestors were raised and born in the Sahara Desert, meaning his DNA isn't accustomed to low temperatures. If Joavan is sucessfully attacked in the cold he'll die or be severely injured. But if he moves or is moved to a hot, or even warm, place within a short amount of time he will regenerate and come back to life. Joavan also doesn't even know he's half god or posseses his powers and does not use them. Since he is a jackal, he has dark habits and seems shifty, although he is charming in a sense. It also means he loves meat and will eat any type of it (some of his eating habits are downright disgusting, to say the least). He also loves soda. He's doing his best to start over and make friends at T.U.F.F. and in Petropolis. He loves to make art and play video games of all kinds. Appearance Like his mother he has purple eyes, while his father has golden eyes that become enveloped by their color when he's using his powers or feeling intense emotions. He mostly takes after his father in appearance with features such as: *Black fur. *Sharp teeth. *A toned build. *A somewhat long and slick tail with a pointed tip. *Sharp and relatively short claws that never change shape or grow and are made of silver. As far as chlothes go he wears a purple t-shirt, gray jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle, and red converse-like shoes. Personality Casually, Joavan is very friendly, optimistic, intelligent, and a smart-aleck. He's laid back and enjoys casual things like soda and video games. He also likes to draw, paint and sculpt as his talent is art, along with crime-fighting. However, he has a very dark side as another talent of his is theivery. Also, when threatened or feeling intense emotions, Joavan's eyes become entiely purple, and glow, like his father and he naturally lets his powers take over, mauling his enemy with his mortal and supernatural. After this, Joavan goes back to normal, clueless and forgetting what happened. Powers Like his natural appearance, Joavan shares most of the same powers as his father: *Night Vision. *Ability To Raise The Dead. *Superstrength. *Superspeed. *Regeneration. Joavan is oblivious to his powers and only uses them when severely angry or feeling threatened. He also doesn't remember using his powers. In addition, he has a high tolerance and enjoyment for heat as it also makes him stronger and when using his powers he blinks once before attacking revealing that his eyes are now glowing and entirely purple like his father (although Anubis' are golden). Relationships Dudley Puppy Although he's cautious of his abilities, Dudley is trusting of Joavan and has a very friendly demeanor towards him. The two might even become good friends someday. Keswick Keswick was the first person to realize that Joavan is Anubis' son since he was the one who evaluated his DNA and abilities to find out more about him. Like Dudley, he is cautious of Joavan but he has a trusting and friendly demeanor towards him. The Chief The Chief is also oblivious to Joavan's powers because the agents are reluctant to tell him and keep it from him to avoid Joavan's job termination. Kitty Katswell TBA Skipper Kangaroo TBA Mary Vixen TBA Alena Faust TBA Anubis TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:T.U.F.F. Category:Agent Category:Jackal Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Canine